


100 Reasons Why Albert DaSilva Loves the Stars

by americangentleman



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern Era, Newsies - Freeform, Stargazing, albert loves the sky, i dont know what to put, nonbinary albert, ralbert, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangentleman/pseuds/americangentleman
Summary: Albert names every star after a reason why he loved the sky. They just want to share this interest with Racetrack Higgins.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	100 Reasons Why Albert DaSilva Loves the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Tw/ mention of Albert’s mothers death
> 
> This is very unedited because I am lazy

It was a little strange how much Albert DaSilva truly loved the stars. You could ask them about a single star and they would surely know something about it.

All of this rooted from endless nights of sitting on their roof after getting into another argument with their father. The stars twinkled up above and sent them a message that it would be alright. That they wouldn’t hurt anymore. That their mother was watching them, holding them close and singing the song of the universe. Their song. The one she would sing them to sleep with, the one she would sing when Albert had a rough day. She always reminded them that they were worth it.

It wasn’t until fifth grade when a new ecstatic blonde kid transferred to Albert’s school that they made a friend. Albert wasn’t all that passionate about having friends. They couldn’t trust anyone after the endless years of bullying. That was until this kid basically forced them to be his friend.

At first they opposed to it completely. They hated the idea of someone that wasn’t their mother caring about them.

Slowly and steadily, they grew accustomed to this boy. They showed him their special spot on the rooftop, the one right outside of their second story bedroom window. That simple night in the sixth grade spoke to Albert. The blonde’s face was buried in the crook of their neck, breathing slowly and admiring the artwork up above.

That only made Albert fall all the more in love with the wonders over their head.

_**One**_.

The star Albert named after their mother shone brightly above him every year on her birthday. It was the brightest star in the sky. It shone madly, grabbing anyone’s attention.

April 21st. That was the day their mother let them. But they always knew in their heart she was there. Watching. Smiling.

They knew she was proud of them. They knew she missed them. They knew she would do anything to see them again.

Albert’s mother had introduced them to the stars. She had dozens of books on space. She would read them to Albert whenever she could. And they never stopped reading about the universe. They wanted to know everything. They wanted to know “why?”. It was a very open question, and they were open to every answer possible.

They knew how big the galaxy was. They knew there were more than silly stars. But that didn’t really matter. Their mother loved the stars. They love the stars.

One night their father and them had gotten into a huge fight. They found themself in their safe spot on the roof.

_“Al?” Their mother peeked out of the window. They quickly whipped their tears and turned to her. She smiled maternally and wrapped her arms around them once she climbed over. Albert leaned their head into her chest._

_Their mother would comb through their dazzling red hair and peck their temple. “You see that one?” She pointed you to a giant star in the south. “That’s Canopus. The second brightest star in the sky. Three hundred and ten light years away from the sun.”_

_Albert relaxed, closing their eyes. “I know. The brightest star is Sirius.”_

_Sirius._ Selene DaSilva. That was their mothers name. They had nicknamed her Sirius after learning about that star. And it stuck even after death.

_**Five**_.

It sounded silly to think this was a reason why Albert loved the stars. Well. Every moment they shared with Race was a reason to love the stars. The stars told their story.

_“So then Sally yelled at me! Just because I was hanging upside down on the monkey bars!” The fifth grade huffed, crossing his arms._

_“She should be able to use the monkey bars, racey,” Albert responded bluntly. Race didn’t look happy with that response._

_Their first sleepover as friends. Only a month into being best friends actually._

_They were sitting outside on a blanket at eight o’clock at night. The stars were just staring to twinkle over them. Albert was laying one direction and Race’s head was resting on their stomach._

_“You’re quiet. What’re you thinking about?” Race asked. It was impossible for him to keep his mouth shut._

_“The stars. They’re pretty,” Albert sighed._

_“Oh. Yeah I guess.”_

_“That one right there,” Albert pointed up, “that’s Betelgeuse. It’s red.”_

_“Why is it red?” Race asked, looking over at them._

_“Because it’s old.”_

_“Stars can age?” Race furrowed his brows._

_“Well.... I guess so. It’s going to explode. Create a super nova.”_

_“A super what what?” Race wasn’t picking up anything the were saying._

_“That’s what the explosion is called. And we never know, it could have already happened....It’s eight years away.” Albert explained._

_“Eight years?! How do we see it?” Race sat up so he could get a better look at Albert—or so Albert would catch a glimpse of his confusion._

_“Well, we see how it looks from eight years ago. It’s the twelfth brightest star...”_

_“You sure do know a lot about stars!” Race flopped back down to lay over Albert._

_“I guess so,” they shrugged._

_“Why?” Race looked up at the bright red star._

_“My mother liked stars...I named one after her. Well it already had a name, but I renamed it.” They spoke quietly like he was afraid of anyone else hearing. They never really told anyone these things. But Race made him feel comfortable._

It was their thing. Just to sit and watch the stars. Race asking questions that Albert knew the answer to.

_**Thirteen**_.

December 16th. That was when Albert’s best friend had climbed up to their window in 10th grade at four in the morning on a school night. It didn’t bother them, they weren’t sleeping anyway.

“ _Hey!” He unlatched the window and opened it. “Long time no see.”_

_“It’s four am, race, are you insane?” They whispered, walking up the the window._

_“And? Come on, let’s go.” Race held out his hand to the confused redhead._

_“Where?” Albert grabbed his hand anyway and allowed themself to be pulled out of the house._

_Race slammed the window shut. “Away from here, that’s for sure,” he scoffed. Not once had they let go of each other’s hands as they climbed off of the roof._

_“You don’t even have your licenses,” Albert mentioned as they stepped into the beat up old pickup truck Race received when he turned fifteen._

_“I have a permit. Good enough. Plus, you’re still getting in, so don’t act like you’re concerned.” Race started up the engine._

_Sunrise would be in only an hour and a half. Clearly Race had a plan._

_He pulled up to an empty field, surrounded by nothing but hills of sand and tumble weeds that bounced gently with the breeze. Albert recognized the spot, having been there too many times with the boy._

_Race got out first and opened the door for Albert, grabbing their hand and helping them out._

_Then they were up on the roof of the truck, gazing up at the singing stars up above them. They didn’t speak. They just watched. The world moved around them in slow motion. Everything had come to a stop and it was nothing but Race and Albert._

_Race found his spot on Albert’s shoulder, and Albert’s head found its place on Races head. Their hands were intertwined, holding to each other like it was the last time it would ever happen._

It was their thing. No matter how old they would get. Race would wake up his best friend so they could go watch the sunrise together before a dreadful day of school.

_**Twenty-nine**_.

The earth rotated around the sun over the course of a year. Every one of the days were spent by Race’s side since the day they met. Nothing would change that.

Albert had their days where their father was especially bad to them. Race grew accustomed to comforting him when this happened. He loved it when he made Albert smile after they had sobbed into his arms. Albert has this certain gleam in their eyes that told Race that they were going to be okay. And Race would look back at them like the stars up above didn’t matter. Like there was a whole world just in Albert’s hazel eyes.

So, it was a little strange when Race came banging at Albert’s window at two in the morning.

_Albert jumped at the sudden noise. They just wanted to sleep. They rolled out of bed and rubbed their eyes before opening the window._

_They were met by a crying Racetrack Higgins. They had never seen him like that._

_Albert stepped out into the roof. They immediately held Race to their chest. Race clung onto them for dear life. Albert kissed the top of his head light, gently rocking their bodies a bit._

_“ May these words be the first_

_To find your ears_

_The world is brighter than the sun_

_Now that you're here_

_Though your eyes will need some time to adjust_

_To the overwhelming light surrounding us “_

_Race listened to Albert’s quiet singing._

_“ I'll give you everything I have_

_I'll teach you everything I know_

_I promise I'll do better_

_I will always hold you close_

_But I will learn to let you go_

_I promise I'll do better “_

_He didn’t recognize the song the redhead sang. But their voice caught them in a trance. Their voice painted a mural of all things gentle. A trail of full lyrics that carried a heart captured the moment like a priceless picture that would be hung in the comforting home of two lovers, tied together by a thin yet unbreakable string._

_“ I will soften every edge_

_I'll hold the world to it's best_

_And I'll do better_

_With every heartbeat I have left_

_I will defend your every breath_

_And I'll do better “_

_Albert felt tears run down their face as they carried on. It was the song their mother would sing after hours of hopelessly wailing._

_“ Сause you are loved_

_You are loved more than you know_

_I hereby pledge all of my days_

_To prove it so_

_Though your heart is far too young to realize_

_The unimaginable light you hold inside “_

_Albert held onto this song. It belonged in a special place deep in their heart. When they reached out desperately when the world would seemingly collapse around them and no one was there to save them, the song kept him safe. It kept him alive._

_“ I'll give you everything I have_

_I'll teach you everything I know_

_I promise I'll do better_

_I will always hold you close_

_But I will learn to let you go_

_I promise I'll do better “_

_When their mother would sing this to them, they would immediately feel loved. They would feel like they belonged in such a big, cruel world. She made them feel special._

_Race made them feel special. They didn’t think it was possible until that night in 9th grade. Where they held Race close, muttering a sacred poem between them. One that only special people could hear._

_“ I will rearrange the stars_

_Pull 'em down to where you are_

_I promise I'll do better_

_With every heartbeat I have left_

_I'll defend your every breath_

_I promise I'll do better_

_I will soften every edge_

_Hold the world to it's best_

_I promise I'll do better_

_With every heartbeat I have left_

_I'll defend your every breath “_

_Albert looked back down at the blonde. He was now sound asleep in Albert’s arms. Albert squeezed them gently._

_They wanted to freeze time, to capture the valuable moment that would dissolve into thin air at a seconds time._

_But for then, they cherished it. They cherished how Race felt safe in Albert’s arms. They cherished how it was just the two of them against the world._

The stars would be there to watch over Race when no one else could.

_**Forty-two.** _

Winter formal was dumb. Albert didn’t like dances. They had never been to one and never intended to go to one. They saw no point in it.

“ _So, al,” Race started. He hung on to his legs, his head rested on his knees. “It’s junior year. Have you gone to a dance?”_

_“Not a single one, no,” Albert tore his eyes away from the sky so they could focus on Race. It may have been pitch black outside, the only light coming from up above. But Race was glowing. He always was. He was Albert’s light. Their direction, their path. When everything felt like the end of the tunnel, there was Race. Illuminating the entire world with just his smile._

_The moon bounced off of him, outlining his perfect figure. Every part of him was faultless. From the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled. To how his laugh brightened an entire room. How his hands fit in Albert’s and only Alberts....it was all perfect._

_“Lame,” Race chuckled. Albert punched his shoulder in response._

_“I have had no reason to go to one,” Albert reasoned._

_“What if you were asked?”_

_“Then yeah. I would go I guess...,” Albert spoke unsurely. They wouldn’t know anyone who’d want to ask them anyway._

_Race nodded and turned to them. He grabbed under Albert’s hands and squeezed them gently. “Albert DaSilva, will you go to the winter formal with me?”_

_Albert felt a smile expand into their face. It was crazy to think the boy they had been crushing on since eighth grade was asking them to a school dance. It was a dream._

_“Me? Like...us? Together?” Albert stuttered._

_“Yeah.”_

_“As like a...” Albert couldn’t find the right word._

_“A couple?” Race filled in the missing word._

_Albert nodded hesitantly, afraid of making it awkward. “Then yeah. As a couple,” Race grinned._

_“Are you saying you....”_

_“You’re an idiot, my god. I’ve had a thing for you since sixth grade, Al!” Race confessed. Albert went extremely red, their entire face expressing shock._

_“Really?”_

_“Just reject me already,” Race frowned._

_“No, no! I’m not rejecting you! I...I like you too....And yes I’ll go to formal with you,” Albert squeaked._

_“Oh. Whoa,” was all Race could say._

_“Um...Yeah...,” Albert stammered, looking away._

_“I win! Haha, you’re going to a dance now,” Race stuck his tongue out at them. Albert shoved his chest, glaring at him._

_“Shut it. If anyone else had asked I would have said no!” Race found his spot in Albert’s lap._

The night the stars would remember as the start of something new.

_**Fifty-eight.** _

Sometimes Albert wished the stars didn’t see all. There were moments that they wanted to keep to themself.

“ _This is your idea of a date? A picnic on my own roof?” Albert sat down on the blanket Race managed to get up there._

_“Do you not like it?” Race pursed his lips._

_“I love it. Under the night sky with my favorite person. What more could a person want?” They snickered. Race let out a sigh of relief,_

_“Good! Took me twenty minutes to drag this thing up here,” Race glared._

_Maybe a picnic date at ten at night wasn’t what most people wanted. But Albert wouldn’t ask for anything more._

_The empty basket was tossed to the side to make room for the two to lay down._

_Albert pointed to the sky. “Sirius.”_

_“Your ma.” Race answered._

_“Yeah...,” Albert sighed._

_“Wish she could give us some privacy,” Race teased._

_“Quit it!” Albert pretended to take offense but there was a giant smile on his lips that said otherwise._

_Maybe Race should have been staring into Albert’s telling eyes. Or at the stars above. Maybe Albert should have been swimming in those deep blue eyes of Race’s instead. Or at the stars above._

_Race leaned over, cupping Albert’s cheek._

_“Can I kiss you?” Is what he said, their face’s only inches apart._

_“Yeah.”_

_And Albert’s lips were connected to Race’s. It was like placing in the last piece on the worlds most complicated puzzle. It felt good. Relieving._

_Up above was the person Albert loved all those years ago._

_Right in front of them was the person Albert loved now._

_Kissing Race took them through every undiscovered galaxy in the solar system. No star shone as bright as they did when they kissed. No song would ever be as heartfelt as their fragile first kiss. No mural or sculpture would be as artistic as this moment meant for scrapbooks that would never be found._

_And when they pulled away, their eyes shimmered under the moonlight. Their breathless smiles carried them through the sea of stars with ease and took them home into each other’s arms._

Home. It was an unusual word. A house wasn’t a home. Home is where a person felt safe, loved, and cared for. Home was Racetrack Higgins.

**_Sixty-seven_**.

Three words. A simple phrase is what it seemed like. Easy to say when given the right moment.

“ _You think you’ll ever go to space?” Race asked, swinging their locked hands as the walked around the little pond._

_The moonlight bounced off of the calm water, creating a wave of light to show Race and all of his glory._

_“Oh, no. That’s not for me. I would study space, but I’d never go to space,” Albert responded. They thought about this a lot._

_“Oh. Why?”_

_“Why would I need to go to a whole new galaxy when mine is right here next to me?” Albert smiled at him lovingly._

_“God, you’re so cheesy,” but that didn’t stop him from giving them a quick peck on the lips._

_“You like it, don’t pretend you don’t.” Race stopped in his tracks at this._

_“I love it, actually.” Albert turned to him._

_“Oh. Good. I’ll be cheesy more often,” they spoke cockily._

_“I love you, Albert.” Race held his breath after saying that._

_Albert took a moment to process Race’s words. A smile found it’s way on their face._

_“I love you too,” they reached for Race’s other hand and pulled him into a heartfelt kiss._

“I love you” was only spoken when truly meant. And Race would never take those words back. Albert would never stop kissing him. They would never stop loving each other.

_**Eighty-five.** _

Graduation. A big day for the two of them. They planned spending the rest of their lives together. They were going to the same college. Soon they would move in together. Just the two of them, forever and always.

_It was dark when graduation ended._

_“Dinner?” Race suggested as they walked out to his car. “Ice cream? We have to celebrate!”_

_“Let’s grab some dessert and sit out in the park.” Albert hopped inside._

_“You and those stars,” Race shook his head, laughing._

_“Yeah. Me and those stars.”_

_Ice cream, the crickets and frogs, the stars and the moon, and the two of them alone in a park._

_“This is going to be our thing,” Race spike as he finished his ice cream,_

_“We have a lot of things,” Albert mentioned._

_“Like?”_

_“The stars. The stars are our thing,” Albert smiled._

_“We can’t own the stars,” Race was clearly confused._

_“Maybe not. But we hold them in our hands, don’t we? All things good happen when it’s between us and the sky.”Albert’s way of words didn’t directly translate into Race’s head, but he went with it._

_“Yeah.” Race kissed Albert’s cheek. Albert turned their face so their lips connected when Race started going in for a second peck._

Living a life together beyond and eternity, binding two worlds together and holding them closely to their hearts is the life Albert wanted to live.

_**Ninety-nine.** _

Maybe it wasn’t the roof where they grew up. Maybe it wasn’t their special spot on the rooftop outside of the second story building. But they still saw the same stars.

“We’re not going to get caught, right?” Albert followed their boyfriend up to the roof of their apartment complex.

“It’s fine! Better than sitting out in the lawn,” Race shrugged as he walked over to the ledge.

“Yeah...” Albert found their spot next to him.

“We’re closer to the stars up here.” They intertwined their fingers.

“Sort of,” Albert laughed softly.

“Can you tell me something?” Race looked over at them.

“Anything.”

“Why do you love the stars?”

Albert looked up at the sky. They pointed to one. “Reason number one why Albert DaSilva loves the stars. They were there the night I told you about Betelgeuse. Reason number two, they were there every night I needed you most. Reason number three, they were there when we had our long meaningless talks. Reason number four, they were there when you asked me out. Reas—“

Race cut them off. “What are you doing?”

_**Reason One Hundred.** _

Albert frowned at him before continuing, pointing at a fifth star. “Reason number five, they were there when I realized I was in love with you. Reason number six, I have named every star after a reason I love Racetrack Higgins.”

“What?” Race stopped them again.

“That one there,” they took Race’s hand and pointed it at a certain star. “Your eyes. Then that one, your hair. That one over there, your laugh. Another one, the way you look at me like the galaxy isn’t even there. Like I’m the whole world. And that one is for how passionate you are. Oh! That one is for your jokes. That one is for how you make me feel cared for.”

“Albert...,” Race looked like he could cry. “You named all of these stars...after why you love me?”

“Yeah. It never ends. I love you Race,” Albert smiled sheepishly.

“I love you so much,” Race’s mouth quivered

“There aren’t enough stars in the galaxy to name every reason why I love you. But the stars have always seen it. They know everything.” Albert dug their hand into their back pocket. “And I want them to know how much I love you.”

Albert was down on one knee, a little black box in their hand. “To the moon and beyond, I love you.”

“Albert..,” a few tears streamed down Race’s face.

They opened the box to reveal a ring. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes! God yes!” Race exclaimed.

In an instant their lips were connected. Yeah, the earth may revolve around the sun. But the whole work spun around them. The stars watched them, remembering this moment. Remembering every moment. The stars had a record of all of Albert’s life. But they would never share it. Albert’s life was their secret to share with the love of their life.

United in harmony, quiet hums describing a fragment of their lives together came to be one and formed a story book. The ups and down of Albert DaSilva and their love for the shining world up above.

Albert loved two things. Racetrack Higgins and the beautiful world he painted around Albert.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twt @/FNCHCRTZ


End file.
